Street luge, also known as road luge or land luge, is a sport in which participants ride down hills while sitting or lying on a device that resembles a long skateboard. The sport resembles traditional ice luge in that participants are sitting or lying down (usually feet first) on a sled. The sport resembles skateboarding because the sled has wheels and because the rider turns the sled by leaning his body weight to the left or right.
As equipment improves, so does the speed of the sport. Riders often reach speeds of 60 to 80 MPH assuming they have a hill that's long enough and steep enough.
Traditionally, street luges don't have brakes--riders stop by pressing their feet to the road surface. This is a moderately effective way of stopping, but is often not perceived as safe by people unfamiliar with the sport. A satisfactory braking system would help give the sport an image of safety.